


[1st Year] K-Dramas and Hogwarts Dramas

by BloodLustWolf



Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Boy-who-lived James Potter, F/F, F/M, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Female Harry Potter, Female Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Female Ron Weasley, Genderfluid Ron Weasley, Gryffindor Kim Jongin | Kai, Gryffindor Kim Taehyung | V, Gryffindor Park Chanyeol, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Hufflepuff Kim Seokjin | Jin, Hufflepuff Lu Han, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Male Pansy Parkinson, Ravenclaw Kim Jongdae | Chen, Ravenclaw Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Ravenclaw Kim Namjoon | RM, Sassy Harry, Slytherin Do Kyungsoo | D.O., Slytherin Jeon Jungkook, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Slytherin Park Jimin, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodLustWolf/pseuds/BloodLustWolf
Summary: Years already passed, everything and everyone settled so past surprisingly after the defeat of the Dark Lord. The boy-who-lived's only problem and worry is his children's safetiness especially his daughter.





	[1st Year] K-Dramas and Hogwarts Dramas

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended. I only own the plot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new beginning for the happy ending

Autumn arrived so fast that year much to James and Lily's chagrin yet happy and proud of their little Prongslet.  
The commuters curious at the owls as they walked towards Platform 9 3/4.  
"Collywobbles", Harry muttered fiddling with Molly's homemade sweater for her.  
"Don't be Bambi," James soothed kneeling infront of his youngest and only daughter so he's eye level with her. "Clyde and Albus will be there to protect you." As if on cue both boys sandwiched their little sister and sniggering as they wrapped their hands around her wordlessly confirming their father's words. Harry smiled boyishly causing James to ruffle her thankfully-tameable-hair fondly. Sadly his only daughter inherited his vision.  
Harry got his face and coloring of hair and her mother's green eyes only more vibrant. She was a mixed of him Lily. She got Lily's talent with Potions and brains and his seeker skills and mischievousness. Clyde is the replica of him. Ironically he got Lily's temperament and thankfully her brain too. Same goes to Albus too, the perfect appearance of Lily's male version only he got James' streak of mischievousness and a flobberworm of a brain in potions and arithmancy.  
Arriving at the platform between 9 and 10 Clyde and Albus cockily run straight to the wall with their trolleys and vanished. Harry gripped her trolley and looked up at her parents. "You'll write to me won't you?"  
"Everyday if you want us too," said Lily. The answer seems to satisfy Harry judging from her signature dimpled smile. But then her smiled turned upside down.  
"Daddy what if I'm in Slytherin?"  
"Harriette Severina," James said quietly, so that nobody could hear him but Lily. "You were named after a friend of your mother. He's a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I knew."  
"But--"  
"--then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Harry. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into an account."  
"Really?"  
"It did for me," said James.  
He had never told any of his children with it and saw Harry's face wonder.  
"Now. Shall we go?"  
Harry nodded still daze. Side by side and James and Lily guided their daughter as they run straight to the wall between platform 9 and 10. Harry winced but felt no painful collision.  
They were met with an impatient Clyde and Albus.  
"Took you long enough."  
The five Potters walked towards the train, almost everyone watching their moves amusedly and curiously.  
"Where are they?" asked Harry peering at the hazy forms.  
"We'll find them," said Lily reassuringly.  
But the vapor was densed making it impossible to recognize someone. But the voices sounded awfully familiar and James was sure it was Ginny shrieking once again and Molly warningly reminded the twins that no more troubles with Filch and Peeves this year.

"It won't be long and you'll be going too," Arthur assured his youngest daughter.  
"A year," sniffed Ginny. "I want to go now!"  
The decade old red head girl could only remain small and feeble behind her excited brothers and sister. Completely obvious she was jealous and envious of them.  
"Fred. George. No more troubles this year."  
"Percy looked after them, especially Ron."  
A group of familiar people mostly consisting with redheads emerged from the mist. Their body figures' awfully familiar that the Potters easily recognized them.  
"Hi," greeted Harry sounding chuffed and ecstatic from the sight of her childhood friend. Ron beamed at her friend. Giving her a bone crushing hug.  
"Finally," whispered Ron as she let her go.  
Sirius was still wearing his auror uniform and head auror badge, Teddy's already wearing his Hogwarts robes and Remus wearing his usual brown coat.  
"Hey there, Bambi," Sirius kneeled down. "Make me proud."  
Harry grinned mischievously, not failing to create the same smile her father always wear during Hogwarts,"I will Uncle Paddy."  
Sirius stood up and went back to Remus and Teddy's side.

"Percy's a prefect," Molly unintentionally bragged.  
"Well then congrats Percy dear!", exclaimed Lily.  
"Percy wouldn't stop bragging us about it the whole summer."  
"Shut it Fred."

"Look who it is," Arthur drawled. Everyone turned their head and saw Lucius with his wife  and son. Wearing an expensive looking robes and dress. Their son was wearing an equally expensive dark turtleneck cotton sweater and trousers. During the dark times, Lucius Malfoy was a spy , being the second biggest asset (next to the James of course) of the light side. Lucius' son turned around and his stare darted on Harry. He sneered at her and gave her a cocky smirk causing Harry's cheeks and ears tinged pink and blood boil.  
Git. Dressed more girlier than me. Harry was only wearing Molly's homemade red sweater with H in it and a pair of baggy jeans.  
The little agitated tension was thankfully unnoticed.  
"So that's little Draco," Molly cooed.  
Draco resembled of his father as much as Clyde resembles James.  
James checked his muggle watch, a gift from Petunia.  
"Its nearly eleven you better get on board."  
Clyde and James allowed Lily to give them a motherly kiss on their forehead and gave their father a fleeting hug before picking up their's and Harry's luggages.  
Lily kissed Harry goodbye.  
"See you in Christmas."  
"Bye Prongslet," James rewarded his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Be a marauder," he whispered mischievously so Lily wouldn't hear him. Harry copied her father.  
"I will Dad."  
Harry jumped into the carriage after everyone entered and Lily closed the door behind her. Students peering on the window next to them to just have the glimpse of the legendary conqueror. Even off the train everyone is staring at James.  
"Why are they all staring?" Harry snarled, irated with everyone looking at her father. It makes her father uneasy and not comfortable. Not that he's awkward and anxious with everyone its just that he's cheesed off with everyone worshipping the pavement he walked on.  
"Don't let it worry you," said Sirius. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."  
Harry and Ron laughed in an unlady-like way worrying Molly and Lily and amusing Sirius, James and Arthur.  
The train began to move and James walked alongside it. Watching his little fawn's small face fondly.  
"Ron! Don't loose Scabbers!"  
"Yes mum!"  
James watched his daughter glide away from him as he continued to waved and smile. Trying his best to stop the tears welling up in his eyes. The train rounded a corner and disappeared in distance.  
His Harry. His Little Fawn. His Bambi. His Tiny Knight. His Princess.  
He felt his heart clench from the seperation from him and his daughter.  
Ginny sniffed in the background and hugged her stuffed lion, Simba (Ron gave it to her so she wouldn't be alone).  
"She'll be all right," murmured Lily.  
As James looked at her his calloused hands absentmindedly lowered and caressed his lightning bolt scar. The scar that famed and pained him.  
"I know she'll be."  
"She's a Potter after all," Sirius added predicting that the youngest Potter will be much just like his mother and father.  
The scar had not pained James for years.

"Besides Remus will be looking after them."


End file.
